Ark 16 Episode 17: Keyomi x Kodi
Keyomi:(http://youtu.be/1tJb8yaDcNI ) Keyomi had been waiting in the locker room. She had just got down tumblr_n350i7LcBV1s0sk8ho1_500.gif 1936982-superb-lesbian-in-a-awesome-anime-porn-animated-pic.gif 0005.gif tumblr_mop6hapk6P1sr2khao1_500.gif 3036291-stunning-lesbian-big-tits-in-a-hot-hentai-gif-photo.gif trying out for the wrestling team. Crippling the captain utterly with her inhuman strength. She sat in the shower. Water pouring Down her head , the water pouring down her body ( http://luscious.net/c/adult/pictures/album/rule34_110/id/5656671 /@how_about_some_official_rule_3 ) Keyomi has white and black hair that may resemble that of a Skunk, it fits her personality well. She has thick legs with a slim waist and C sized breast that she feels insecure about. Her Skins fair and her eyes are a bright gold just like her other realitives and the such. Her skunk colored hair draping over her breast. She turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower with steam poring off her body as she swayed her hips. Her naked body giving off a glistening glow as she made her way through the locker room. Pulling a pair of shorts up around her body and a sports bra. She sat on a bench. Wrapping bandages around her wrists before she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. A cigeratte in her mouth, and her large eyes open as she got into her routine. She made her way to a punching bag. Throwing a few hits at the bag , a small work out that if someone In the locker room had been around they'd hear her battle cries, and her fists bashing away at the punching bag echoing throughout the room. Kodi: As she made her way toward the locker room opening the heavy door just a tad bit, listening to Cid speaking to her."Hey! Kodi make sure you bring something to eat to the house, and please pay for it this time!" Cid groan heading towards the opposite direction of her."I ain't wasting no fucking money I rather steal" After that, Kodi would now make her way inside the locker room flinging her school bag onto one of the benches. Thus, She would listen,hearing the battle cries that would echo throughout the room,also it would caught her by surprise knowing someone else other than herself would be in here. Kodi shrugging it off, would grip the ends of her school shirt raising it up off flinging the shirt to to the side of her bag.Her B sized breasts would be fully exposed seeing as The blonde despised to wear a bra feeling as she had a suffocating corset on but that would be over her. Her blue eyes would gaze at the bag before unzipping it to pull out a black tight bodysuit she'd always wear underneath her when she goes off to fight in the clubs. Removing her skirt,and stockings, she'd quickly pull her bodysuit on that would snug to her body tightly adding her elbow and knee pads which was also in her bag.Twisting her hips left to right eyeing her outfit."Alright... already have my hands wrapped up good to go!" She'd make her way into the gym only to see The girl with the black and white hair.As she'd made a low grunt, she headed her way to the other punching bag which was only just 6 feet to the right of female teen working out.Kodi raising her right leg up,giving it a tight flex before thrusting it outwards as her heel would smash into the bag leaving an indent in the middle. Keyomi: Keyomi would stop after a few well placed strikes. She stopped to stare at the blodr haired fighter at the punching bag. Keyomi kept up her punching only to finally stop again and turn her head with a scowl on her face. Waking over to the blonde haired female. She'd cross her arms. " I'm using these.." She said tilting her head to the right. " And I don't like when people work out on MY stuff when I'm working out. " she said in her demanding tone. Keyomi had been extremely territorial. And dominant especially towards other females. " So. I'll give you to the count of 10... To get the fuck outta here before you leave her on a stretcher. " she said punching her right palm with a loud SMACK! Kodi:"Oh...?You mean this.. this right here..is your stuff?" She said acting stupid questioning her in a sarcastic matter. Kodi would then rear her right leg back before thrusting it forth smashing into the punching bag once again.Bringing her leg down beside the other,the abrasive agitated blonde would lock her intensed aqua-blue eyes into hers "You know my mother didn't teach me fucking matters,yet sometimes its nice to share....? All I see is an angered spoiled rotten brat." Her spiteful words spat at Keyomi, already bringing herself to highly dislike this girls attitude. Kodi would shake her head in disapprovement before turning her back at her,She'd soon be heading her way toward the lockers hoping she had ticked off the territorial female. Keyomi: ( http://youtu.be/0742cxw3moA )Keyomi kept her eyes on the female. She hadn't peeped a word. Everything had been said already on her End. With her eyes dead set on Kodi. Watching her bad mouth her. And hit her punching bag after proclaiming it. Keyomi tilted her head to the right watching as she walked off. By the time Kodi had made her way back into the locker room. Keyomi would have went into the opposite entrance. Steel pole in hand as she attempted to sneak Kodi. The pipe, pulled back in a 90 degree arch. Cocked and ready to be swung right into Kodi's ribs on the right side. She had snuck up from behind not making a sound. If it connected , Kodi would be knocked to the ground where she'd feel her ribs shift. Not break but simply shift to indicate further abuse to this area would break. If and when it connected, Kodi would feel the explosive searing pain blast from her ribs and to her chest. Where Keyomi would stand over her. " Smug bitch.." Then if the lead pipe had connected, Keyomi would have began to drag the blonde haired girl by her hair through the locker room Kodi: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nve2ttY9zpw) "This is too easy...I know she wants to whoop my ass at this moment."Kodi's eyes would shut as she made her way into the locker rooms, listening to her surroundings, nothing but silence filled within this room momentarily .She knew this was far from over which gave her a wise decision to stay put acting as if she was a blind man lost in a labrynth only his hearing could aide him out.While the female would sneak up behind her surreptitiously,with a steel pole within her grasp. Keyomi,pulling back the pole that was to be swung straight into her ribs, Her blue eyes fluttered open as her strong sense of hearing caught the pole cutting into the air abruptly.Reacting in the knick of time, lunging her right leg up with brute strength,kicking the fingers that would wrap around the handle of the steel pole only to have it fall from out from her grasp, Hearing a metal CLANKING against the tiled floor in the locker.In attempt the blonde would then bring each of her hands up, shoving the dominant female onto the metal locker."How bout you fucking fight me when I'm facing at you... How scandolous.." Saying this in a venomous tone,Kodi would then in attempt, wrap her black strands of hair around her wrist which would be Keyomis ponytail.Jerking her right arm back along with her new opponent being hauled toward her. The abrasive blonde thrusted her left knee up meeting Keyomis forehead,smashing it against the joint of her knee. If this attack were to be successful, The female's body would go limp knocking her out completely seeing as her thick muscled thighs would do the trick. Kodi would then kick the right side of the females stomach."Get the fuck up. Was that all? Tch..." Keyomi: ( http://youtu.be/o79_lScf9Cg ) when she had been disarmed. And then pushed into the locker. Her hair had gotten clung onto. Due to Kodi having to pull her hands up to grip her hair. Her body would be exposed while she continued to talk her trash. Cutting her off mid-sentence when she said "How about you fu-" cutting her off before the curse word would sooo from her pouty pink lips. She'd send her right elbow into the females throat. The strike would more than likely succeeded seeing that she'd have her hands up. Her Gaurd would be little to none exsistant, leaving her wide open. The force of the strike would have enough impact that it'd stun her just enough that once and if it connected she'd proceeded with another attack. The elbow strike would knock her back by 2 feet so Keyomi would have her moving room. Seeing that the elbow strike would more than likely connect to the throat. It'd close off Kodi's air way so she'd feel her chest and throat tighten for about 3 seconds. Keyomi would duck low. Scooping up the lead pipe and bashing her across the right knee. The impact of the strike would crack her knee plate with a fracture that would add to the stunning effect so that Keyomi could then tackle Kodi into some lockers with a hard CLAAANGG Biting onto her neck with her sharp canines. Attempting to pierce her skin with a burst of blood, attempting to bite at a artery if it had connected. Kodi: Kodi, would be cut off as the elbow of the female would strike swiftly straight into her throat caughting her off guard. The strong impact would cause the Blonde to stumble about knocking her back 2 feet at least. Adverting her eyes down within the quickness, spotting Keyoming ducking low to scoop up the pipe to bash an area of her right leg. Before Keyomi could aim for her knee, Kodi would bend her knee a bit before sliding her foot down only to have the pipe bash into the side of her thick thigh feeling the Quadriceps muscles at the front of the thigh feeling tender from impact of the pipe. Biting her bottom lip in pain, Kodi would then be tackled by Keyomi into the lockers seeing her sharp teeth lunging toward her neck,She would then ball her right hand into fist raising up meeting her fist into her opened mouth.She'd shove her fist into her trap as if shoving your hand inside a dogs mouth inorder for them to release you. "Bitch wanna be playing dirty I see..!" She'd say with a smugged injured look,feeling the females teeth sinking into her hand piercing the skin slightly.Spotting the open locker that would be a feet away from them ,Kodi would then in attempt to swing her right fist out along with the female on the end of it pushing Keyomis head into the opened Locker.Raising her right leg extending it out on the front of the locker,shoving her foot against the door .The force of the shove caused the door to slam against her neck causing the longus colli to become internally tender.Manuevering herself to the right as she placed the palm of her right hand against the door that held Keyomi still,She'd lunge her left leg at the side of her stomach bashing into her ribs about 3 times with front of her foot. If the move an attack succeeded, she'd move her hands off the door only to step back at least 2 feet leaning against the opposite side of her taking deep breathes while waiting for the crazy bitch to strike once again. Keyomi: Keyomi had been bashed into the locker. A very brutal manuver on Kodi's end. After beating into her ribs and bashing her head into the locker Keyomi went silent before she began to laugh. She pulled herself from the locker. The top of her head had been bleeding cause a crimson stream to leak down her face and to the sides of her face. Her golden eyes focused on Kodi. A smile on her face as she cracked her neck left to right. " So... Your not weak sauce after all...ok so I won't take you lightly twice..."Keyomi said getting down into her Karate stance. ( http://youtu.be/ZWY0ufI71sA ) " Your gonna be my bitch now..." She said stomping the ground and dashing towards Kodi. Kicking off on her right foot. Keyomi lunged with inhuman rapidly made punches towards Kodi while throwing herself backwards by 1 foot. The punches were so swift they'd appear as blurs. Sending a total of 6 punches in total, 3 punches were centered to strike her sternum, two with the right. And the last with the left she'd do this combo twice which ultimately add up to 6 punches like stated prior. Each punch if connected would give off a bone chilling explosive fracture that would snap and crack her chest plates on contact. However if any of the punches were interrupted or blocked. Then she'd side step to the right in attempts to follow up with her combo. She'd attempt to scoop Kodi up with her right arm as she pulled back with a backwards suplex. As she fell down with her, her left hand would swing out at rapid succession that once and if the technique fell through and Kodi's head hit the ground. She would have gotten beaten on the left side of her body so badly that her rib's, face, and chest area's would be crushed with massive fractures that could break her with all the external force. all the while ending the furious strikes with a crash to the top of the head which if connected would shatter Kodi's skull slightly with a small crack that would have knocked her out on impact. Kodi: Kodi's aqua-blue eyes eyes widened as Keyomi had a smile upon her face also spotting her as she spoke to the blonde,positoning herself in a karate stance thus,she'd kick herself off with right foot lunging at her before flinging herself back a foot away. Kodi would raise her arms up infront of her chest, barely seeing the first 3 of the rapid punches flying directly to the center of her chest,bringing Kodi with all her strength would shove both her arms against her right fist deflecting her robust punches that would mildly bruise her arms up and down..The force of her deflecting would shove Keyomi's upper arm raising it up over both of the females thus leaving her right side now vunerable thus spotting her side steping to the right. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M5Ot8A6Hr0) "Not if you become my bitch first!" She'd yell out stomping her right foot,keeping it inplace Kodi would now put all her weight within the right bending her knee slightly. The aggravated blonde would now raise her left arm swinging around attempting to grab the back of her head. If she'd get ahold of her head,Kodi would now propel her head down thus bringing left knee up,Smashing the right side of her temple against it,causing a loud CRACKING Noise,hearing as it would have internally fracture the side of her skull.if this move were to be successful,rearing the hand that held the back of Keyomis head backwards eyeing the female's bloody face up and down. Kodi would eye the bench beside her just a inch away, she'd drag her body just a bit raising her left arm down with force,smashing the females temple onto the corner of bench knocking her out completely bringing her arm back to the side of her letting her go of Keyomi's head watching her limp body hitting the floor. Keyomi: When Kodi blocked the flow of the punches. And went for the Back of Keyomis head. She had set herself up for a trap. It was stated In the last post. ( However if any of the punches were interrupted or blocked. Then she'd side step to the right in attempts to follow up with her combo. She'd attempt to scoop Kodi up with her right arm as she pulled back with a backwards suplex. As she fell down with her, her left hand would swing out at rapid succession that once and if the technique fell through and Kodi's head hit the ground. She would have gotten beaten on the left side of her body so badly that her rib's, face, and chest area's would be crushed with massive fractures that could break her with all the external force. all the while ending the furious strikes with a crash to the top of the head which if connected would shatter Kodi's skull slightly with a small crack that would have knocked her out on impact. ) Kodi had blocked the punch but had failed to regard the following combo follow up. Allowing the whole combo sequence stated above in parenthesis to flow into motion. ( I'll teach you what I did later lol) when she has slammed the girl on her head with the crushing blow she'd be in a dazed state. Keyomi would have mounted over her, beating her in her knocked out state with a thrashing like ground and pound. After a period of time. Once Kodi woke up. She'd find herself chained to the wall in the showers. Keyomi sat infront of her in a chair smoking a cigeratte. Kodi's clothing had been removed. And both of her wrists were chained with a 2 foot chain. Keyomi pulled at a chain connected to the ceiling and the pully styled chain hang up would pull Kodi by her hands. Her feet were chained together as well. Making her a sitting duck. " Hey, have a good nap? " Keyomi said tilting her head to the right and the left, a sinister smile on her face. Kodi: Kodi gritted her teeth, struggling within the restraints,she was really pissed off due to the pain of her injuries. She'd tilt her head down eyeing her exposed nude porcelain skinned body."Son of a...Hey you crazy bitch! I'll fucking KILL YOU LET ME FUCKING DOWN!" Her left eye twitched in rage thus she would feel the cool air of the locker room hitting her sensitive mounds on her medium B cup chest causing her to whimper slightly.The blonde would then shake her head ignoring her chest for a brief moment before she spoke in a cold tone."Couldn't you of just fucking left me on the floor out cold instead of chaining me up fully naked ?!Someone could barge in here!" She'd tried to move each of her legs yet failed,her patience was growing thin with this female.She'd then gaze around the room noticing she was in the showers bounded to the wall.Kodi being silent now,would then turn her head to right avoiding anymore contact as it seemed she was embarassed also furious being naked infront of Keyomi. Keyomi:"And what would that have gained me? I knew I could beat you already. But this is to assert my dominance over you. Not to prove that I am better but more so I am stronger. " Keyomi said walking over to Kodi in her bound state. Both of her hands took hold of her pink nipples pulling them both. " I bet you don't get touched a lot don't you. Does this explain the pent up aggression? Or rather have you just never had the privilege. " she said twisting her nipples along with tugging them. She's turn the water on, it had been cold mSking her nipples erect and goosebumps litter over her body as she continued to twist and tug at her nipples. " Now your gonna repeat after me..." Keyomi said tilting her head to the right. " I'm Keyomi's bitch..." She said twisting harder. Trying to break the girl and force her into submission. Kodi: "...I-I..A-Agh!" She couldn't speak,only a loud yelp escaped her lips from her sensitive pink nipples being pulled by Keyomi.Listening the female speak,she'd then could feel her soft lushed nipples being twisted and tugged."What was this sensation...Especially inbetween my legs..." She'd think to herself trying to fight the lust that would slowly fill her body.The blonde eyes widen hearing the twisting sound coming from the knob of the cold water being turned on,the water sprayed over her soaking her body completely from head to toe, also bringing chills down Kodi's spine. As Keyomi continued to torture her erect nipples she'd would hear the words that were commanded for her to repeat. She'd scoff,spitting at her seeing her loogie land on her cheek."Pfft.. I'm nobodies bitch! You think pinching my nipples is going to break me? Please.. its g-going to take alot more than that" She'd speak with a brave tone but what she ready for this? Kodi never dealt with these kind of incidents before let alone a woman dominating her. Keyomi: Keyomi bursted out with sinster laughter when Kodi spat in her face. " Bad girl..." Keyomi whipped her face clean before leaving Kodi in the showers alone for a brief return. To Keyomi's return she two had been naked. A small container of cream in her hand. " it's a Orgasim stimulate? Ever use em? This supplement is ten times stronger than the orginal brands. Made it myself... Get some of this on your flower down there and it'll send you'd pussy into a tingling craze that will almost make it numb with pleasure... It's quite agonizing " Keyomi said taking some of the cream and putting it over her clit and within her inner. Walls. She began to pace Kodi, allowing the supplement to take effect. Within the shorts Keyomi had been naked like stated before. But she had on something that would make Kodi more than likely cringe on sight. A 6 in a half inch dildo on the inside ( of her) and a 12 inch long external dildo on the outside. It even had a vibration mode. She walked behind Kodi and took a grip of her hair. Forcing her back to arch. " I'm going to teach you a lesson. Learn to do as told, it's the only way... You win!" She said ramming her length into Kodi's cunt. Letting it sit within the Pitt of her pussy. "Are you a virgin? How cute.." Keyomi said starting to move her hips. Breaking through her walls with slow strokes. The dildo would ransack her inner walls. " Now..repeat after me again..." She says hitting the vibration switch on the external dildo. It made Keyomi tense herself as it shook madly on her clit. She shook the sensation off as she kept her hold into the females hair. Fucking her as hard as she could now while she tugged back on her hair yanking her head back. The slapping noises of there flesh clapping together throughtout the shower. " just give up, give in you've lost! I beat you ! And now I'm fucking you! " Keyomu said reaching around and taking hold of her breast in both of her hands squeezing them both. "Say... I'm... Keyomis... Bitch!" She said in between grunts and pants. Her free hand with it's steady grip on her ass, leaving a print on the right ass cheek. Kodi: "S-stimulate....?" that word would only escape her pink soft quivering lips,Kodi would then try to move away swaying her lips from left to right only to fail feeling the cream smearing over her clit along within her walls. In about a couple of seconds, the blonde jerked her body around allowing a few uncontrollable moans would soon fill the room."S-Shit...!" Her eyes soon would flutter wide open spotting the 12-inch long dildo that would appear infront of her. Was that going inside her? Which hole would she choose? All these feared questions filled her head while Keyomi would manuever behind Kodi feeling her short blonde mangled hair to be grabbed forcing her to arch her back."No D-!" She was interrupted with the large dildo being roughly rammed inside her tight virgin cunt.Her blue eyes rolled in the back of her head screaming in agony mixed with pleasure as the dominant female popped her cherry,her clit would swell up instantly feeling the vibration that she had switched on. As her head was yanked back, Kodi's mouth would be gaping open saliva trickling down each sides of her chin. She'd ball her hands into a fist as she'd feeling the cream really working around her cunt plus with Keyomi savaging her insides. "N-No..! I-I'm not letting you win! L-Like I said o-o-o-once I'm nob...-" Her voice trailed off shutting her eyes,feeling her lewd juices spurting out each time she thrusted into her.The blonde didn't want to give in,her pride wouldn't allow it. Trying to struggle against the chains again only brought her hips to grind against the large dildo driving it inside her deep as the tip would be shoved against her G-spot causing her to arch her back a bit more screaming in deep pleasure thus trying to hold in her climax. Keyomi: -Keyomi turned her around so they had been face to face. Holding her around her waist as she forced her up and down on the length of the rod. " I will break you! And you'll be mine to own!" She said feeling her climax hitting it's pennical. She moaned in succession with Kodi her cheeks coasted over with blush as she stared into her eyes. A scowl on her face and before long she wouldn't be able to contain herself anymore she'd lock her lips into Kodi's , twisting her head left to right. There nipples touching each other as she kissed her. The excitement. , the excsasy had been to much even for Keyomi as she came with a flush of cream. Her cum so heavy that it spwed out from around the dildo In her so hard that it was blasted out of her hole. Keyomis legs began to shake before she slummed into Kodu, the vibratir still going on within the depths of her walks despite Keyomis current state. Another female had been in the locker room with them, masterbating at the sight of the two girls. ( http://www.xtrajuicy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/hentai_masturbation_gif-53.gif ) Category:Ark 16 Category:Sex